Children's Laughter
by Roux Marlet
Summary: Masa kanak-kanak yang terkorupsi - dua insan yang memilih dua jalan yang berbeda selepas meninggalkan Kinderheim 511. Satu menguak rahasia, satunya berlebihan memuja. / "Kapanpun aku berada dalam masalah, sang Magnificent Steiner selalu menolongku." / "Aku menyukai cokelat panas yang mereka berikan setiap minggu." / Modified Canon #MengheningkanCipta challenge for Grimmer & Roberto


Wolfgang Grimmer percaya, anak-anak adalah masa depan. Yang penting adalah masa depan, _hanya_ masa depan—dan bukan masa lalu. Karena itulah hati pria kepala empat itu serasa seperti diremas dan dia jatuh berlutut ketika membuka pintu dan menyaksikan lebih dari selusin anak laki-laki berkumpul di sebuah kamar apartemen murahan di Praha itu. Wajah kosong yang sama, raut sombong yang sama, usia yang rata-rata sama. Beberapa tadinya membaca, namun kini semua menatapnya dengan sinar mata yang tiada beda.

"Dia masih melakukan eksperimen yang sama..."

.

.

.

.

.

Ya, padahal sudah tiga dasawarsa berlalu sejak Grimmer keluar dari rumah bak neraka itu. Sudah hampir satu dekade yang lalu panti asuhan jahanam itu terbakar dan akhirnya ditutup, diiringi rumor mengerikan tentang anggota-anggota terakhirnya yang saling bunuh hingga menyisakan satu orang saja—satu orang yang mengebaskan debu kakinya di tempat itu tanpa perasaan, sang provokator yang bertekad menjadi orang terakhir yang hidup tanpa nama, Johan Liebert.

Dan Mikhail Petrov yang sudah renta inilah salah satu inisiator dari proyek yang membunuh kemanusiaan itu. Grimmer tahu banyak tentang Petrov. Dia yang dahulu bernama Reinhart Biermann, tiga kawannya yang hilang dari peredaran, dan Kinderheim 511 yang pernah dipimpinnya.

Grimmer hanya sangat terkejut dengan tambahan fakta bahwa Johan Liebert sendirilah yang mencabut nyawa kakek tua itu, tepat di hari dia menyadari makna di balik tawa lepas anak-anak yang dididik Petrov di Praha.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Monster** (c) Naoki Urasawa

 **Children's Laughter** (c) Roux Marlet

 _Modified Canon, Charas Death_

#MengheningkanCipta

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kinderheim 511, Berlin, November 1963._

.

"Hei, Magnificent Steiner!"

Bocah berambut kecokelatan yang sedang berjongkok itu tidak menoleh. Sepasang netranya mengawasi sesuatu di semak-semak dengan sangat serius.

"Hei, kau dengar aku atau tidak?!"

Yang dipanggil tiba-tiba menerjang ke semak, menerkam sesuatu dengan kedua tangannya, dan bocah yang memanggilnya terkejut bukan main.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Instruktur bisa marah-marah nanti!" Diraihnya leher baju anak sebayanya itu dan mendapati seekor kepik merah mengkilat meronta-ronta di antara jemari.

"Ini untukmu," bocah berambut kecokelatan yang dipanggil dengan nama superhero itu nyengir lebar. "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya!"

Tertegun, bocah satunya menerima kepik itu dengan tangan kanan. "Ayo masuk. Sudah hampir waktu minum teh," ujarnya akhirnya.

"Kau pasti sudah menunggu-nunggu secangkir cokelat panas."

"Begitulah. Hari ini aku tidak membuat kesalahan dalam pelajaran matematika. Aku pasti bisa dapat cokelat!" Dengan kepik itu di tangannya dia tiba-tiba berlari. "Yang terakhir sampai di ruang makan—"

Magnificent Steiner melompat mengejarnya, syukur kakinya lebih panjang. "—adalah telur busuk!"

"Curang sekali!" seru si pecinta serangga. Kepik dalam genggamannya dilepaskannya ke dedaunan, dan tanpa memberi ucapan selamat tinggal dua kali dia berlari mengejar si superhero yang sudah beberapa meter di depannya.

Kedua anak itu tertawa-tawa sepanjang jalan dari kebun dan mendadak diam begitu tiba di pintu depan.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak boleh ada tawa. Apalagi tangis. Dalam rumah tanpa orang tua itu, mereka hanya boleh belajar dan belajar.

Sang direktur panti asuhan, seorang pria yang agak botak bernama Reinhart Biermann, mengamati dengan penuh minat seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk menonton televisi dari jarak sangat dekat.

"Ketika kau berada dalam masalah, panggil saja namaku! Aku tidak akan mengampuni penjahat! THE MAGNIFICENT STEINER!"

Anak itu menatap layar televisi tanpa berkedip, mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Dia seperti tersihir dengan sang superhero yang namanya tersemat dalam pikirannya. Dia bahkan tidak ingat lagi namanya sendiri.

Anak itu mengubah posisi duduknya dari berlutut jadi bersila dan seketika itu mengerang pelan. Barusan dia ingat bahwa pagi tadi seorang anak menendang pantatnya gara-gara dia duduk di kursi yang biasa ditempati si anak lain itu. Semua orang menjadi makin brutal sejak pergantian tahun dan dia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa. Dia bahkan tidak pernah bisa lagi keluar berburu serangga bersama Reinhart.

Ya, Adolf Reinhart, anak sebayanya yang juga satu-satunya temannya di tempat ini. Dia ingat karena nama belakang itu sama dengan milik sang direktur, ditambah hobi Reinhart yang unik; anak berponi lurus itu bercita-cita jadi entomologis dan dia tidak pernah tidak melepaskan kembali serangga yang berhasil ditangkapnya.

Sang Magnificent Steiner muncul lagi di layar dan perhatian penonton tunggalnya kembali terfokus. Sementara itu, jauh di belakangnya, Reinhart satunya yang lebih tua, Reinhart Biermann, mengusap-usapkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan puas.

"Putar lagi episode sepuluh sampai dua puluh lima, kita biarkan anak itu nonton semalam-malaman," perintahnya pada seorang instruktur.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Magnificent Steiner bisa sakit?"

Kelopak mata itu menggeletar terbuka, dan anak yang terbaring lemah itu mendapati si poni lurus pecinta serangga ada di sisi ranjangnya, sebuah cangkir beruap tergenggam.

"Pahlawan juga manusia," elaknya, kepalanya sangat sakit dan panas membara di sekujur tubuhnya. Hawa musim dingin yang masih menggigit membuat rasa meriangnya menjadi-jadi. Dia butuh beberapa detik untuk mengingat nama anak yang menjenguknya itu: Reinhart, Adolf Reinhart. Memorinya makin kacau saja—pikirannya masih dipenuhi bayang-bayang aksi sang superhero yang menghajar penjahat.

Secangkir cokelat panas disodorkan tanpa malu-malu. "Kau bisa duduk sebentar? Ini untukmu, minumlah."

Cangkir putih kusam itu dipandangi saja dengan mulut melongo. "Itu 'kan jatahmu..."

"Cokelat panas bisa menyembuhkan orang sakit," ujar Adolf Reinhart ngawur sengawur-ngawurnya meski sedikit ada benarnya. "Terimalah! Aku sudah susah payah mendapatkannya hari ini dan mengendap-endap ke kamarmu untuk mengantarkannya, dan kau malah menolak."

Diiringi tawa kecil dari si anak yang sedang sakit, cangkir itu pun berpindah tangan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dusseldorf, 1995_

.

Tawa Alfred Baul membahana dalam lorong yang sunyi. Kenzo Tenma hanya bisa menatap tak percaya—orang ini, yang digadang-gadang adalah rekan sang pengacara terkenal, Fritz Verdemann, rupanya seorang kriminal bejat pengikut Johan Liebert. Dan fakta yang paling menampar sang mantan dokter bedah otak adalah, bahwa orang di hadapannya inilah yang dikiranya sudah ditembaknya sampai mati dalam insiden di perpustakaan Universitas Munich waktu itu.

Alfred Baul hanya nama palsu. Orang ini dikenal Tenma dengan nama Roberto. Roberto saja, tanpa nama keluarga, dan Tenma sendiri yakin bahwa itu bukan nama aslinya—kemungkinan besar itu nama pemberian Johan. Loyal seperti anjing yang dinamai oleh tuannya, kelakuan biadabnya juga sama. Roberto hanya salah satu boneka Johan dan yang dirasakan Tenma saat ini hanyalah kebencian. Roberto barusan mendeterminasi bahwa target pembunuhannya setelah ini adalah Eva Heinemann, mantan tunangan Tenma yang menyebalkan dan tahu terlalu banyak.

Tenma sudah lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum, apalagi di saat seperti ini. Betul kata Wolfgang Grimmer kalau mempelajari cara tersenyum adalah hal yang paling sulit untuk dilakukan—mengingat orang itu adalah lulusan Kinderheim 511. Tenma tidak lagi memikirkan pengalamannya beberapa bulan terakhir bersama si jurnalis yang senantiasa memasang senyum palsu itu, yang pertama kali ditemuinya dalam kereta menuju perbatasan Cekoslovakia, yang bertemu kembali dengannya di Praha dan terlibat kesulitan bersama detektif polisi kota itu, Jan Suk, yang mendapat posisi sulit sepertinya sekarang.

Karena di hatinya sekarang hanya ada beraneka plot rencana untuk melarikan diri dari penjara. Tenma tidak bersalah; Johan-lah yang harusnya bertanggungjawab, dan fakta bahwa pengikut setianya ada di hadapan Tenma saat ini, tertawa dengan keji, semakin menguatkan keinginan sang mantan dokter untuk membunuh Johan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ruhenheim, 1998_

.

"Aku menontonnya setiap hari... tapi aku tidak ingat sudah menonton episode terakhirnya."

Penghujung hari yang muram penuh pembunuhan demi pembunuhan.

Selagi pria berwajah tirus berambut kecokelatan bernama Wolfgang Grimmer itu meregang nyawa akibat luka tembak di bagian yang vital, Franz Bonaparta menggumamkan penyesalan.

"Ada beberapa kasus yang dibuat demikian," ujar Bonaparta, "beberapa anak mengalami perubahan kepribadian yang drastis ketika dihadapkan pada tekanan kesedihan atau kemarahan yang luar biasa."

"Pada akhirnya, Magnificent Steiner pasti menyadari dirinya hanyalah manusia biasa yang penuh kelemahan," ujar Grimmer di sela napas yang tersengal. "Magnificent Steiner selalu muncul dan menolongku di saat bahaya, tapi aku tahu bahwa aku sendirilah pahlawannya." Dia tertawa kecil lalu mengernyit. Luka menganga di perutnya mengalirkan cairan kemerahan tanpa henti.

"Mr. Grimmer..." gumam Tenma, panggilan jiwanya sebagai seorang dokter sangat tidak tahan melihat luka itu tidak ditangani.

Setetes kristal bening jatuh dari sudut mata Grimmer.

"Manusia tidak bisa kehilangan emosinya," gumamnya sedih. "Dan aku menangis bukan karena kematianku menjelang. Aku menangisi kematian putraku, yang harusnya kulakukan bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

Franz Bonaparta, Kenzo Tenma, dan seorang anak penduduk lokal bernama Wim Knaup berdiri mengelilingi kursi tempat sang Magnificent Steiner tumbang.

"Apa yang dilakukan Reinhart Biermann—Mikhail Petrov—sampai beberapa waktu lalu bukan lagi eksperimen yang sama," tambah Grimmer. "Dia mendidik anak-anak itu dengan cinta kasih, bukan ketakutan atau kebencian. Dan tawa lepas mereka saat menertawakan kekikukanku bermain bola..." Grimmer terkekeh lagi, lebih lemah dari sebelumnya. "...mengingatkanku seperti apa aku seharusnya sewaktu masih kanak-kanak."

"Mr. Grimmer..." isak Wim. "Kita sudah janji akan piknik bersama kapan-kapan!"

Sepasang kelopak itu menutup netra yang pernah dijejali tontonan superhero yang sama selama setengah dekade, biji penglihatan yang menjadi saksi dari wajah bahagia anak-anak didikan Mikhail Petrov yang tertawa lepas, dan sorot laksana suar redup yang akhirnya menemukan kembali cahayanya setelah sekian lama. Sepasang mata itu menutup dalam hembusan napas terakhir sang Magnificent Steiner, tanpa si pemilik menyadari bahwa seseorang yang pernah berbagi tawa dengannya ada di kota kecil terpencil Ruhenheim itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi... siapa aku? Aku tak punya nama... tak punya kewarganegaraan. Tak punya ingatan—aku hanya ingat aku pergi meninggalkan sebuah panti asuhan dan memulai pekerjaan kotorku."

Pria yang dikenal dengan nama Roberto itu mencekik lawannya, Heinrich Lunger, setelah lima menit sebelumnya bergulat habis-habisan dengan si agen _BKA_ di Hotel Bergbach di pinggiran Ruhenheim.

"Suatu hari, Johan datang kepadaku, membawa sebuah mug... berisi cokelat panas."

Roberto tertawa sendiri, lengannya makin kuat mencengkeram leher kurus Lunge.

"Itu membangkitkan satu-satunya memoriku. Aku menyukai cokelat panas yang mereka berikan seminggu sekali."

.

.

.

.

.

"Dan dia tidak punya nama?" gumam Tenma, masih memandangi jasad Grimmer yang berpulang dan Bonaparta yang berlutut di hadapannya.

"Tidak. Wolfgang Grimmer bukan nama aslinya. Dia bercerita padaku..." Wim masih terisak. "Dia tidak ingat apapun tentang masa kecilnya. Hanya satu yang dia ingat, nama seorang temannya di panti asuhan itu, seorang pecinta serangga bernama Adolf Reinhart, dan orang itu suka cokelat panas."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak bakalan mati, 'kan? Dokter Tenma yang membuatku begini." Roberto tidak bisa lagi menambah kekuatan di lengan kanannya. "Tembakannya membuat tangan kananku lumpuh berbulan-bulan, tapi orang itu toh akan ditinggal mati orang-orang terdekatnya... dan pada akhirnya mati sendirian. Itu sudah dikalkulasi oleh Johan."

Roberto tiba-tiba melotot, ia menunduk tak percaya. Lunge masih punya sedikit kekuatan untuk mengusik luka tembak di ulu hati Roberto dengan meremasnya tanpa ampun.

Keadaan seketika berbalik.

Dan dengan ancaman pistol yang ditodongkan ke mulut Roberto, Lunge menginterogasi,

"Di mana Johan?!"

.

.

.

.

.

" _Manusia bisa menjadi apapun. Kalian berdua adalah permata berharga..."_

 _Sebelah tangan Franz Bonaparta menyentuh pipi Anna Liebert dengan lembut._

" _Kalian tidak seharusnya menjadi monster."_

Dengan memori terakhir yang juga mengendap dalam benak Anna Liebert yang adalah kembaran Johan, pria bernama Franz Bonaparta itu tumbang oleh tembakan yang dilepaskan Roberto.

Sementara Tenma hanya bisa menggumamkan nama si pengarang buku cerita anak-anak, Wim menjeritkan nama alias si pemilik hotel yang tewas seketika. Roberto jatuh ke tanah basah, luka dari Lunge telah membuatnya sekarat. Johan Liebert hanya berdiri di sana tanpa suara.

"Tunjukkan padaku pemandangan itu... tentang hari kiamat," sengal Roberto.

"Kau tidak bisa melihatnya," ujar Johan tanpa perasaan, dan dengan itu putuslah nyawa sang pengikut setia.

Sang pengikut yang adalah sesama lulusan Kinderheim 511 di angkatan yang kurang lebih selisih satu dekade, yang mencintai serangga dan cokelat panas.

"Kau akan menembakku bukan, Dokter Tenma," retorika Johan bernada mutlak. Tangannya sendiri yang menggenggam pistol diarahkannya ke kepala si anak penduduk lokal, Wim.

"Jangan tembak!" jerit Anna Liebert.

"Tidak, Tenma!" seru Rudy Gillen.

Mengernyit ketakutan, menunduk penuh ketegangan, Wim merasa celananya basah dan panas saat didengarnya bunyi tembakan mengenai kepala orang yang menahan lengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Aku tidak bisa melihat akhirnya..."_

 _Dengan sebuah pukulan dari orang yang dikiranya sudah pingsan, Heinrich Lunge sempat kehilangan kesadarannya di dekat tangga Hotel Bergbach._

"Roberto bilang dirinya tidak bisa melihat 'akhir'," ujar Lunge di atas tandu. Huru-hara telah selesai dan Johan sedang diangkut ke ambulans yang sama. "Johan... akankah dia bertahan hidup?"

"Sulit mengatakannya. Dia tertembak di kepala... seandainya ada dokter bedah otak yang bisa menanganinya."

Lunge menarik napas dalam. "Ada satu di sana." Tak peduli Dokter Kenzo Tenma berstatus buronan saat ini, nyawa seseorang sedang di ujung tanduk.

Dan orang yang hampir merenggut nyawa orang lain itu sedang ditangisi oleh anaknya.

"Ayah bukan pembunuh! Dia hanya berusaha melindungiku!" jerit Wim Knaup. "Orang bernama Johan itu..."

"Herbert Knaup mengakui bahwa dia menembak pemuda berambut pirang itu," ujar si polisi tegas. "Kami akan menanyakan beberapa hal pada ayahmu."

Wim menatap nanar sementara ayahnya digiring masuk ke mobil polisi. Seseorang menyentuh bahunya dengan lembut.

"Jangan menangis. Akan kubuat ayahmu tidak menjadi seorang pembunuh."

Yang bicara barusan adalah Dokter Kenzo Tenma.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya dia meluputkan seorang monster bernama Johan Liebert dari kematian.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _Munich, 1999_

.

"Perkenalkan, ini Fritz Verdemann—ahli hukum yang membersihkan namamu sebagai tersangka pembunuhan di Cekoslovakia."

Jan Suk sang detektif polisi Praha mengucapkan itu sembari berlutut di hadapan batu nisan bertuliskan,

 _Wolfgang Grimmer – 1954-1998_

"Tidak mudah mengumpulkan informasi tentangmu," gumam Verdemann dengan khidmat. "Bahwa kau lulusan Kinderheim 511 di tahun 1968 dan menjadi mata-mata di Jerman timur sebelum menjadi investigator lepas dalam pelanggaran hak asasi manusia. Satu-satunya hal yang belum jelas... adalah namamu."

"Wolfgang Grimmer," sahut Jan Suk sambil menunduk, merapikan buket bunga itu di depan nisan. Sebuah botol bir menyusul diletakkan dan Jan Suk mengangkat kepala. Heinrich Lunge membungkuk di dekatnya, berujar,

"Dalam hidup ini, orang punya banyak hal penting untuk dibicarakan... bahkan bersama sebotol bir."

Lunge menegakkan tubuh. Ia mengerling ke batu nisan di sebelah kanan makam Grimmer, Verdemann dan Suk mengikuti pandangannya. Seorang pria yang sudah berumur sedang berdiri menunduk di hadapan makam itu, pakaiannya rapi dan terkesan mewah.

"Bahkan untuk orang yang tidak punya ingatan akan masa kecil," gumam Lunge. "Yang tidak bisa lagi tertawa selepas saat dirinya masih kanak-kanak."

 _Adolf Reinhart – 1954-1998_

"Sulit dipercaya bahwa mereka lulusan Kinderheim 511 di tahun yang sama," celetuk Suk.

"Dan meninggal di hari yang sama," imbuh Lunge. "Dalam tragedi yang sama."

"Karel Ranke, paman dari Adolf Reinhart..." sapa Verdemann.

Pria yang sedang menunduk itu menegakkan kepala, usai berdoa. Karel Ranke telah meletakkan secangkir cokelat panas di depan batu nisan.

"Mungkin di dunia sana, mereka bisa kembali tertawa seperti seharusnya mereka saat kanak-kanak."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _I believe the children are our future_

 _Teach them well and let them lead the way_

 _Show them all the beauty they possess inside_

 _Give them a sense of pride to make it easier_

 **Let the children's laughter remind us how we used to be**

-Whitney Houston, The Greatest Love of All-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Author's Note**

 _._

 _BKA = Bundeskriminalamt (German Federal Criminal Police Office)_

.

Jadi meski memang banyak tokoh yang mati di _canon_ , fanfiksi ini Roux buat dalam rangka #MengheningkanCipta terkhusus untuk Wolfgang Grimmer dan Adolf Reinhart.

Fanfiksi pertama Roux di fandom Monster, yang adalah fandom minor nggak cuma di Indonesia. _Manga_ yang agak lawas tapi tetap mengena. FYI, antagonis utamanya, Johan Liebert, adalah tipikal pemuda cakep nan sempurna /eh/

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
